kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тецуя Куроко
|kanji = 黒子 テツヤ |gender = Мужской |age = 16 |height = Сейрин: 168 см (5' 6") Тейко: 155 см (5' 1") |weight = 57 кг (126 фунтов) |birthday = 31 января, Водолей |blood type = A (II) |team = Тейко (раньше) Сейрин Команда Vorpal Swords |position = ? |talent = Перенаправление Ураганный Пас Циклон Взрывной Пас Невидимая Обводка Взрывной Пас Два Невидимость Обратная невидимость Фантомный бросок Почти «Глаз Императора» |first appearance manga = Глава 1 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 1 |vomic voice = Ами Кошимизу |anime voice= Кеншо Оно }} Тецуя Куроко (黒子 テツヤ, Kuroko Tetsuya) — главный персонаж манги и аниме Баскетбол Куроко. Он был Призрачным Шестым Игроком Поколения Чудес. Специализируется на перенаправлении и пасах. Теперь, как постоянный игрок школы Сейрин, намеревается довести свою команду и Тайгу Кагами к вершине Японии. Внешность Невысокий, не очень спортивный и абсолютно незаметный, чем часто пользуется в игре, чтобы неожиданно перехватывать мячи и передавать непредсказуемые для противника пасы. У него небесно-голубого цвета волосы и защитно-синего цвета глаза. Его кожа довольно бледная. На играх носит бело-красно-чёрную форму Сейрин с номером 11. Также часто можно заметить на его руках черные напульсники. Его баскетбольные кроссовки белого цвета с синей полосой. Когда он не тренируется или не участвует в матчах, носит свою школьную форму: стандартный японский гакуран. ''Чёрный пиджак с воротником до подбородка с синими линиями на рукавах и вертикально в середине и черные брюки. Порой после сна у него на голове можно заметить беспорядок, что сопровождается возгласом товарищей: «Причеши волосы!»Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 3 Личность Куроко невозмутимый и прямолинейный человек. Он очень трудолюбивый и всегда ставит потребности команды выше своих собственных. Он довольно мрачный и незаметный, что хорошо сочетается с его способностью отвлечения. Также он проявляет большое уважение по отношению к игрокам, страстно любящим баскетбол, и считает, что в то время как ''сэмпаями гордятся, к кохаям проявляют уважениеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 24, Стр. 3. Несмотря на то, что Куроко изначально добрая натура, он может стать и яростно разозленным, как, например, в игре против команды Кирисаки Дайчи, игроки которой прибегали к незаметному нарушению правил, травмируя своих соперников. Его аура поменялась настолько резко, что Кагами даже испытал страх, увидев Куроко такимБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 103, Стр. 7. Когда Тецуя злится, очень сложно победить его, поскольку он переполнен боевым духом. Кроме того, осознать настоящий ужас от состояния Куроко можно, когда в таком состоянии ярости он еще и начинает отчитывать объект своего гневаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 5, Стр. 17. Он метафорически называет себя «Тенью»Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 30. Это означает, что он играет в паре с кем-то (своим «Светом»), и чем ярче становится его «Свет», тем сильнее начинает играть и он. Под «Светом» он подразумевает игрока-напарника, во время Средней Школы им был Аомине, а сейчас в Старшей Школе — Кагами. Вне баскетбольной площадки, несмотря на свою незаметность, Куроко довольно успешно общается с девушками. Кагами, Аомине и Кисе всегда сильно удивляются, видя, как легко Куроко может поднять настроение Момои. Он хорошо знает, как вести себя на свиданииБаскетбол Куроко: Экстрa 2. Был момент, когда Куроко даже поучал Кагами о необходимости вести себя более деликатно с девушками. ]] В целом, Куроко очень спокоен и рационален, однако порой он попадает или сам создает забавные ситуации. В одной из «Оговорок» он говорит, что может стать заметным и делает это, натягивая куртку на голову, заставляя таким образом людей неосознанно взглянуть на него и посмеяться. Бывают моменты, когда он использует свою способность отвлечения, чтобы убежать, или когда он опаздывает на игру, но делает вид, что всегда был там с самого началаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 81, Стр. 11 (до тех пор, пока Кагами не обратил внимание на пот на его лбу, указывающий на то, что он все-таки опоздал и бежал всю дорогу до школы). Хотя изначально он холоден по отношению к товарищам по команде, он постепенно проявляет заинтересованность и начинает более добродушно и открыто выражать себя рядом с друзьями. Так же, как оказалось, он питает слабость к милым животным. Куроко даже однажды принес в клуб найденного щенка, которого позже назвали Тецуя №2 за схожесть взгляда пронзительных голубых глаз, как у Куроко. История Увидев в 5 лет трансляцию баскетбольного матча по телевизору, Куроко очень заинтересовался этой игрой и начал играть в баскетбол на ближайшей площадке. Там он подружился с мальчиком Шигехиро Огивара, который и научил его играть. Когда их пути разошлись, они договорились когда-нибудь встретиться на игре, представляя каждый свою Среднюю ШколуБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 4. В первый день в Средней Школе Тейко Куроко решил присоединиться к баскетбольной команде. Он был удивлен, когда увидел, как много желающих попасть в этот клуб. На тот момент помощник тренера Наото Санада объясняет ему, что клуб Тейко — очень сильный и популярный, выигрывает чемпионаты из года в год. Позже Санада объясняет новичкам и систему клуба: вначале надо показывать свои навыки и пройти тест, по результатам которого участников распределят по трём составам. Куроко стремится к первому составу, но из-за своих не выдающихся физических способностей попадает в третийБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 16. Стремясь попасть в первый состав, Куроко начинает усиленно тренироваться — даже в опустевшем зале после окончания тренировок. Из-за постоянных звуков мяча вечером из спортзала, игроки в шутку начали говорить, что там завелось приведение. В один из вечеров, с целью найти более пустую площадку и посмотреть на «приведение», к нему присоединяется сильнейший игрок первого состава Аомине. Аомине не делал различий в уровнях игроков, поэтому они быстро подружились и начали вместе тренироваться. Своей любовью и страстью к игре Куроко завоевал доверие и уважение Аомине, который не раз говорил, что хочет побыстрее сыграть с ним в основном составе. Даже после упорных тренировок Куроко все ещё не в состоянии достичь даже второго состава, и помощник тренера посоветовал ему уйти из клуба, не находя перспектив для игрока с самыми низкими показателями. Когда Куроко пошел сообщить Аомине о своих сомнениях об уходе из баскетбольной команды, друг побудил его остаться, сказав, что он восхищается его любовью к баскетболу, стремлением к победе, а такой игрок не может просто так уйтиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 124, Стр. 10. Оставшегося в клубе Куроко однажды заметил игрок первого состава Сейджуро Акаши. Он сказал, что способности и возможности Куроко полностью отличается от других игроков. Акаши дал советы и наставления Куроко, которые помогли ему развивать его талант. В конце концов тренер также дал ему шанс, и в одном матче Куроко был замечен. Именно тогда он впервые открыл и разработал свою «невидимость» и перенаправление мяча, который прекрасно реализовывал Аомине. Куроко стал «шестым призрачным игроком» состава команды, которую чуть позже назвали Поколением Чудес. На играх он носил форму Тейко с номером 15. На втором году обучения он стал личным инструктором для только вступившего КисеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 62.5, Стр. 4. Изначально Кисе не обрадовался, что такого слабого на его взгляд игрока поставили его инструктором. Однако после матча со вторым составом он увидел его настоящие способности и полностью поменял свое мнение о нем, подружился, проникшись к Тецуе уважением. Так же в Тейко он познакомился с Сацуки Момои. Он щедро подарил ей редкое подарочное мороженое, а позже на игре она была настолько поражена стилем игры Куроко, что постепенно влюбилась в негоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14. Кроме того, на втором году обучения он стал свидетелем стремительного роста силы Аомине. В то время, как рост остальных игроков Поколения чудес был выше среднего, рост Аомине прогрессировал с невероятной скоростью. В результате его друг начал смотреть на всех свысока, не находя на играх достойного соперника. Будучи очень близкими друзьями, Куроко искренне пытался убедить Аомине не оставлять интерес к баскетболу, говорил, что в будущем он обязательно найдет достойного соперника. Но при растущем количеством сокрушительных выигрышей Аомине все больше изменялся и отдалялся. На одном из матчей он подошел к Куроко и сказал, что он считает Тецу неправым и он никогда не найдет соперника лучше, чем он сам. Именно тогда он впервые проигнорировал его приветствие — удар кулаком, которое являлось их своеобразным символом дружбыБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 41, Стр. 17. [[Файл:What_is_Victory.png|thumb|200px|''Что такое Победа?]] На третьем году обучения Куроко начинает замечать не предвещающие ничего хорошего изменения в Поколении Чудес, но он не может сделать ничего, кроме как смириться с ними. В конце концов, когда он временно не может играть, он упускает шанс сыграть против Шигехиро Огивара, его друга детства. Не желая, чтобы Тейко смотрели на его друга сверху вниз, он просит Акаши играть в полную силу, на что Акаши отвечает, что они просто покажут настоящую силу Тейко. Тем не менее, она оказывается слишком велика, и Куроко понимает, что Тейко безжалостно забавлялись его другом, из-за чего тот потерял желание играть в баскетбол и даже стал ненавидеть его. Когда он пошёл увидеться с Огиварой в его школу, Меико, Рейджи Мочида, капитан команды Меико, сказал ему, что Огивара перевёлся. Куроко услышал, что Огивара был напуган холодными глазами каждого игрока Поколения чудес. Кроме того, Огивара также осознал, что, даже несмотря на то, что у Куроко были такие же глаза, в них всё ещё было тепло. После этого Мочида отдаёт Куроко чёрные напульсники Огивары и убеждает его не бросать баскетбол. Вера Огивары в него поддерживает Куроко, и он решает продолжить играть. Его цель — заставить Поколение чудес признать его баскетбол, победив их по одному. Вот почему он вступает в Сейрин. Сюжет Представление Куроко появляется в первый день в Сейрин. Он идет сквозь толпу людей, все приглашают новичков присоединиться к их клубам, но Куроко не замечают, потому что он кажется невидимым. Он ищет баскетбольный клуб школы и заполняет анкету, но Рико не замечает его. Коганей видит бумагу позже, и Рико удивлена, что она не заметила, игрока, который был в такой команде, как Поколение чудесБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 11. Позже, на, тренировке, Рико использовала свою способность сканировать людей. Она не увидела Куроко и поинтересовалась, где он. Не увидев его, она решила начать тренировку без него. Но Куроко встал прямо пред ней и сказал, что он здесь. Рико и все остальные были шокированы, увидев Куроко, потому что они вообще его не заметили. Рико попросила его снять футболку, чтобы она могла "просканировать" его. Она пришла к выводу, что он слишком слаб, по сравнению с другими участниками команды. После первой ознакомительной встречи клуба перспективный новичок Сейрин Кагами идет в закусочную и садится, по его мнению, за свободный за столик, но за ним уже сидит Куроко. Кагами с ужасом осознает невидимость этого парня. Именно с этого момента и началось их знакомство. Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 21 После того как Куроко и Кагами перекусили, они идут к пустой баскетбольной площадке. Кагами делиться своим желанием сыграть с сильнейшими игроками Японии. Зная, что Куроко был частью знаменитого Поколения Чудес, Кагами предлагает сыграть с ним, чтобы он смог оценить его силу.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 25 Кагами легко выиграет и злится, думая, что Куроко его обманывает, не играя на всю силу. Но Тецуя спокойно не отрицает того, что Кагами сильнее его. Разочарованный Кагами уходит, так и не поняв в чем же секрет игры Куроко, который утверждает, что он всего лишь «тень в игре». На первой тренировке они с другими первогодками играют товарищеский матч против второкурсников. Кагами поражает всех своей огневой мощью и талантами бомбардира. Но в этом матче раскрывается и талант самого Куроко: его эффект-невидимости и распасовка. Вместе они побеждают у второгодок. После тренировки вечером Куроко вновь встречает Кагами в кафе Маджи Бургер и говорит, что тот не сможет в одиночку побороть Поколение Чудес. После этого он предлагает свою помощь на пути восхождения на вершину японского баскетбола и в борьбе с гениальными игроками Поколения, становясь его "тенью".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 55 В предвкушении будущих игр на следующее утро Куроко подходит к тренеру Рико с просьбой, включить его в состав игроков команды Сейрин. Но девушка остужает его поспешность и говорит, что перед этим стоит испытать его решительность. Поэтому назначает встречу ему и другим новичкам на крыше школы в понедельник в 8:40, чтобы они доказали серьёзность своих намерений..Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 10 В понедельник в указанное время на крыше Рико говорит Куроко и остальным собравшимся первогодкам, что он должны прокричать перед утренним построением имя, класс и свои цели вступления в баскетбольный клуб. Кагами делает это быстро и легко без сомнений, а когда очередь доходит до Куроко, тот просит у Рико прибегнуть к помощи громкоговорителя. Но он не успевает что-либо сказать, так как его прерывает появившийся учитель, который прогоняет всех с крыши.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 17 После занятий Кагами встречает Куроко в закусочной Маджи Бургер и спрашивает о его неозвученной причине вступления в команду. Бывший игрок Тейко кратко рассказывает ему об изменениях, которые произошли в самих игроках Поколения Чудес. Он утверждает, что команда Сейрин привлекла его своим командным духом и искренней любовью к игре в баскетбол. На следующее утро Куроко пишет свою цель на песке перед школой: ''"я сделаю тебя сильнейшим в Японии", которую по достоинству оценивает Кагами. Так, Куроко официально входит в состав баскетбольной команды Сейрин.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 2, Стр. 22 Кайджо против Сейрин На одной из следующих тренировок Рико объявляет о тренировочном матче против Кайджо и говорит, что у них есть один из Поколения Чудес, это Кисе. Когда Кисе появляется, он и Куроко приветствуют друг друга и говорят, что не виделись некоторое время. Кисе говорит, что пришел в Сейрин так как вспомнил, что к этой школе присоединился Куроко. Кисе утверждает, что он и Куроко ладили в Средней школе, но Куроко это отрицает. Когда другие игроки поразились истории Кисе, как одного из ПЧ, Кисе называет себя и Куроко слабыми игроками, над которыми издевались, но Куроко отрицает и это. Кисе принял вызов Кагами, и когда Кисе показал копию виденного ранее движения Кагами, Куроко объясняет его способности. Он недоумевает, увидев, что Кисе вырос настолько, что, можно сказать, это совершенно другой человекБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 3, Стр. 18. Совершенно неожиданно, Кисе просит Куроко присоединиться к его команде, но Куроко наотрез отказывается. Он говорит, что уже поклялся победить Поколение Чудес, но Кисе не воспринимает его всерьез. Куроко указывает на тот факт, что он очень серьезен. ]] В день матча, Кайджо, кажется, недооценивает Старшую школу Сейрин, так как предлагает использовать только половину площадки. Другая половина площадки предоставлена остальным баскетболистам, которые не будут играть, а продолжат тренироваться, поскольку тренер Кайджо, Гента Такеучи, предполагает, что они ничему не научатся из игры. Каждый из Сейрин разозлен, хотя Куроко скрывает это. Тренер Такеучи также не позволяет Кисе играть, так как считает несправедливым играть против Сейрин их полным составом. Кисе просит Сейрин переубедить тренера, чтобы ему позволили играть, и добавляет, что если они не могут сделать так, чтобы ему разрешили играть, они, конечно, не смогут победить и Поколение Чудес. На это Куроко отвечает, что Кисе следует разогреться, потому что он не долго пробудет вне игры. В начале игры Кагами ломает кольцо после паса Куроко, и Куроко просит тренера Такеучи играть на полной площадкеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 4, Стр. 18. Межшкольные Возвращение Киёши Куроко впервые встречает Киёши во время тренировки в зале. Он делает бросок, промахивается, и Киёши поднимает его мяч. Киёши говорит Куроко, что видел, что все, что он может делать — это передавать, но ему нравится такой стиль игры, и ему просто не хватает опыта. Куроко спрашивает, кто он, Киёши называет свое имя и предлагает ему сладости, от которых Куроко отказывается. Он также представляет себя, как основателя баскетбольного клуба Старшей школы СейринБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 53, Стр. 19. Он произносит свое имя по отдельным иероглифам, но Куроко реагирует тупо и незаинтересованно. Когда Куроко спрашивает, что он делал здесь, Киёши объясняет, что он будет выписан из больницы через неделю и сейчас пришел взглянуть. Затем он замечает беспокойство Куроко и говорит, что ожидает многого от него и он интересен. Он объясняет, почему в баскетболе есть разные позиции, и говорит, что шестой игрок — это специалист. Он продолжает, что никогда не видел такой крайности, как специализация Куроко, но единственное, что Куроко имеет в активе — это запугивание. Он просит мяч у Куроко и принимает пас, говоря, что единственный, кто решает, где его пределы, это сам КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 54, Стр. 7. Он заключает, что Куроко следует иметь больше веры в свои способности и после этого уходит. Летний тренировочный лагерь бегут по пляжу в качестве тренировок]] Отец Рико, Кагетора, привозит команду Сейрин на пляж вместе со всем оборудованием, необходимым для тренировок. Как только команда приезжает, то сразу начинает тренироваться на песке. Такая тренировка поможет им улучшить навыки каждого игрока. Так как каждый из них становится сильнее индивидуально, они в конечном итоге объединят свои силы для командной игры, что делает их сильнее. Когда команда делится на две отдельные команды, Куроко пытается передать пас отскоком от песка, но терпит неудачу. Позже, когда они переходят в тренажерный зал, они понимают, насколько легче им двигаться, это является результатом тренировки на песке. Проходит ночь, и Сейрин делают упражнения на растяжку в комнатах. Куроко помогает Кагами, но когда Кагами замечает, что Куроко дремлет, он спрашивает, что у него на уме, не новый ли стиль. Куроко обеспокоен, что у него еще нет никаких идейБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 59, Стр. 15. На следующий день, когда Кагами чистит зубы, Куроко пугает его неожиданным появлением и тоже чистит зубы. Когда Кагами замечает прическу Куроко, по коридору мимо Куроко и Кагами проходят Мидорима и Такао. Они оба поворачиваются и видят стоящих Куроко и Кагами. Кагами кричит на Мидориму, что они здесь делают, а Куроко вежливо здоровается. Такао говорит, что это традиция Шутоку — приезжать каждый год в лагерь тренироваться. Четверку прерывает появившаяся в коридоре Рико, на которой заметны капли кровь а в руках - кухонный ножБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 5. После этого между Шутоку и Сейрин проходит тренировочный матч, на котором Куроко выходит на опеку Мидоримы. После перехвата мяча у Такао, Куроко обманкой обходит Мидориму и забивает. Тем не менее, Мидорима указывает Куроко на его отвратительную детскую игру, когда тот отвечает, что просто стремиться стать сильнее. Но Шинтаро советует ему постараться улучшить свои индивидуальные навыки, а не парную работу. Уже вечером Куроко с Такао наблюдают за мини-матчем между Кагами и Мидоримой, последний при уходе еще раз советует не разочаровать его на предстоящем Зимнем Кубке.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 14 На следующей день при совместной пробежки с Кагами Куроко спрашивает у того, какие советы он получил от Мидоримы. Затем он добавляет, что у него есть определенные идеи по поводу своих новых пасов и приемов. После чего отмечает, что они обязательно победят Поколения Чудес, ведь он будет его поддержкой «внизу». Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 22 Перед Зимним Кубком Куроко слегка опаздывает на тренировку Сейрин и объясняет это тем, что он принес собаку в коробке. Он говорит всем, что нашел собаку в парке Старшей школы Сейрин и не смог оставить ее там, так что взял ее на тренировку. Между тем, собака ползет на голову Куроко и виляет хвостом. Изуки пристально смотрит на собаку и спрашивает, не кажется ли им, что собака напоминает кого-то, и позже они понимают, что собака очень похожа на Куроко, так что Кога решает назвать его Тецуя №2Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 7. Тецуей 2]] Когда Кагами признается, что боится собак, Куроко гоняется за ним с Тецуей №2. Позже клуб голосует за то, чтобы держать собаку, и только Кагами против. Куроко с грустью спрашивает Кагами, хочет ли он отказаться от собачки второй раз. Рико говорит Куроко, что держать собаку трудно, но Куроко предлагает, что они будут держать ее, если Куроко удастся заставить Кагами полюбить Тецуя №2Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 11. Рико соглашается, и Куроко берет Тецуя №2 на пробежку Сейрин. По возвращении в зал, Сейрин начинает тренировку, а когда Куроко делает успешный невидимый проход, Тецуя №2 лает и кажется счастливым. Куроко дальше играет с Тецуя №2, что раздражает Кагами. В конце концов, Тецуя №2 делает дела в кроссовки Кагами, и разъяренный Кагами моет их на улице. Куроко подходит к нему и спрашивает, почему он просто не может принять Тецуя №2. Он пытается убедить Кагами, что №2 — хороший пес и что он может просто попробовать погладить его. Они побеспокоены Кавахарой, который зовет Куроко. Куроко оставляет №2 с Кагами, и они мирятсяБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 74, Стр. 17. Отборочный Этап Зимний тренировочный лагерь В последний день в Зимнем Лагере, Куроко подслушивает разговор между Киёши и Хьюгой. Киёши говорит Хьюге, что Зимний Кубок будет для него последним и что они должны стать первыми уже в этому году. Куроко решает пренебречь своими возможностями в будущем, чтобы выиграть в этом году Зимний КубокБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 10. Тренировочным лагерем руководит отец Рико, Кагетора, который раньше был игроком национального уровня. Он пытается тренировать и повышать индивидуальные навыки каждого игрока, но говорит Рико, что отказался от Куроко, так как никогда в своей жизни не встречал такого узкого специалиста, но уже дал ему несколько советовБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 122, Стр. 6. Позже становится известно, что советом для Куроко было развивать забрасывание, после того, как у него появится пространство после прохода с его Невидимой Обводкой. Зимний Кубок Kуроко присоединяется к Сейрин в церемонии открытия Зимнего Кубка. Когда церемония заканчивается, Куроко получает текстовое сообщение на свой телефон. Он говорит Рико, что ему нужно уйти, его вызвали. Он говорит команде, что собирается увидеться с его бывшим капитаном, также бывшим капитаном Поколения Чудес, АкашиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 113, Стр. 5. Рико посылает Коки Фурихату вместе с ним. ]] Куроко встречается со своими бывшими сокомандниками, и пока Аомине высмеивает его из-за присутствия компаньона, Куроко со всеми здоровается. Они небрежно разговаривают друг с другом, но Фурихата чувствует напряжение в воздухе и вспоминает, что несмотря на то, они бывшие товарищи по команде, Куроко и Поколение Чудес сейчас соперники на площадке. Акаши прибывает чуть позже и здоровается со всеми. Он требует, чтобы Фурихата оставил их, так как хочет поговорить со своими товарищами. Наконец, приходит Кагами, и, как Фурихата, Куроко удивлен и рад его видеть. Акаши атакует Кагами ножницами Мидоримы, и Куроко выглядит шокированным, как и все остальные. Акаши уходит и говорит, что, кажется, они не забыли свои клятвы, которые они дали в прошлом годуБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 1. Он уходит, сказав, что следующий раз, когда они встретятся, будет в сражении. Первый раунд Первый матч Сейрин на Зимнем Кубке вот-вот начнется, и Куроко натыкается на Кагами у раздевалки. Куроко выглядит обеспокоенным, но Кагами непринужденно говорит, чтобы он думал не об Акаши, но об Аомине. Когда матч начинается, Куроко подходит к Аомине. Вспоминая свой прошлый опыт с Аомине, их последний матч, их дружбу и его обещание Момои, он заявляет Аомине, что они безусловно выиграют в этот разБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 15. Аомине обязуется уладить это. Обе команды выстраиваются, и матч начинается. thumb|left|200px|[[Дайки Аомине|Аомине не в силах остановить «взрывной пас 2» от Куроко]] Сейрин выигрывает мяч по высоте, но он украден защитой Тоо. Рё Сакураи дает пас Аомине, который делает алле-оп и зарабатывает первые очки. Следуя плану Рико, который они обсудили перед матчем, Сейрин быстро передает Куроко, который использует Взрывной пас 2, собираясь отдать пас КиёшиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 115, Стр. 17. Перед Аомине Куроко даже не активирует свое Неверное направление, показывая уверенность в силе его нового паса. Он крепко стоит на ногах, поворачивает руки и закручивает мяч, ударив его своей ладонью. Мяч витками летит мимо Аомине, ударяется о его руку, сбивая, и в конечном итоге достается Киёши, который принимает пас с трудом. Киёши, после столкновения с Коске Вакамацу, отдает пас Кагами, и тот забивает данк. В аудитории Поколение Чудес удивлено, увидев новый пас Куроко. Аомине подходит к нему и говорит, что он стал немного интереснее. Куроко отвечает, что если Аомине думал, что они остались прежними, то будет разочарованБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 116, Стр. 12. Игра продолжается, и Имаёши отдает высокий пас Сусе. Куроко ничего не может сделать с ним из-за того, что он ниже ростом. Киёши отдает пас Куроко, который использует невидимый проход, чтобы обойти Сусу и отдает пас Хьюге, который забивает трехочковый и сравнивает счет к концу первой четверти. Во время перерыва Куроко просит начать вторую четверть с невидимого прохода. Матч продолжается, Куроко получает мяч и выходит один-на-один с Аомине. Он использует невидимый проход и, как кажется, обходит его, но Аомине не дает ему пройти, отбирает мяч и забивает данк. Он подходит к Куроко и говорит, что тень не может победить свет. Рико просит тайм-аут, но в этот момент Куроко снова получает мяч. Он собирается использовать новый Взрывной пас-2. Изуки замечает это и говорит, что Киёши и Хьюга еще не заняли нужные позиции. Но Куроко все равно пасует, и мяч летит прямо на Аомине, который и останавливает его. Он просит Куроко, чтобы тот не разочаровывал его так сильно, и забрасывает мяч в корзину. Позже мяч выходит за линию, и во время тайм-аута Рико заменяет Куроко. От осознания своей ошибки и слов Аомине Куроко плачет, но Кагами успокаивает его и обещает позаботиться об Аомине, пока Куроко нет на площадке. В перерыве между первой и второй половинами матча Куроко выходит на улицу, где его находит Кагами, который предупреждает, что так Куроко может простудиться, и дает ему куртку. Куроко говорит Кагами, что хочет еще раз увидеть, как Аомине играет с улыбкой на лице. Кагами отвечает, что неизвестно, изменится ли что-нибудь, если они выиграют, но ели проиграют, ничего точно не изменится. В третьей четверти Куроко снова выходит на площадку. Аомине завладевает мячом и, играя сразу в полную силу, обходит Кагами. Он направляется к кольцу, где его собирается перехватить Киёши, но чувствует, что не успевает, когда Аомине вдруг натыкается на Куроко и фолит. Куроко говорит ему, что если он знает, что будет делать Куроко, то и Куроко знает, что будет делать Аомине. Сейрин начинают играть в пас, быстро передавая мяч друг другу. Хьюга получает пас от Куроко и забивает трехочковый, после этого он сердится на Куроко за то, что пас был слишком сильным. Во время перерыва Момои объясняет команде принцип действия перенаправления. Имаёши анализирует игру Куроко и, меняя позиции, начинает опекать его. После подсказок Момои всех игроков Сейрин начинают плотнее закрывать. Видя это, Куроко рвется на помощь команде, но Имаёши блокирует его. Тоо увеличивает отрыв в счете, и вместо Имаёши Куроко теперь закрывает Суса, из чего зрители делают вывод, что игроки Тоо видят его, и перенаправление больше не работает. Имаёши говорит, что Сейрин нечего стыдиться, они сделали все, что могли, и теперь команды встретятся на Зимнем Кубке через год, когда Сейрин еще потренируются. Но Куроко вспоминает, как однажды проходил мимо спортзала, где тренировались Киёши и Хьюга, и Киёши рассказывал Хьюге, как на последнем осмотре врач сказал ему, что этот турнир — последний для него в команде. Он говорит, что сам выбрал игру вместо операции и ничуть об этом не сожалеет. Куроко, вспомнив об этом, отвечает, что год они ждать не могут. Его поддерживает команда. Они начинают играть, и вместо Куроко невидимый проход использует Изуки, который буквально исчезает и обходит Имаёши. Рико говорит, что когда отвлечение перестает работать, становится возможным использовать другой примем Куроко — тотальное отвлечение. После этого Куроко снова использует новый прием, и перед носом у Сакурая исчезает Хьюга. После этого Кагами выходит один-на-один с Аомине и тоже исчезает. Киёши, Кагами и Куроко втроем выходят против Аомине. Он обходит Кагами, затем обманным прыжком обходит Киёши, но в этот момент сзади его снова накрывает Кагами. Аомине бросает мяч, но промахивается из-за того, что Куроко отвлек его внимание от кольца. Аомине входит в Зону, и разрыв увеличивается. Тотальное отвлечение перестает работать. Мяч летит за линию, но Куроко успевает перехватить его, падая и ударяясь об ограждение. За несколько секунд до конца Хьюга собирается забрасывать, но Сакурай не уступает ему, тогда Куроко хочет использовать тотальное отвлечение, но оно не срабатывает, и Хьюге приходится отдать мяч Кагами. Тот входит в противостояние с Аомине у кольца, но в последний момент передает мяч Киёши. Ему наперерез бросается Вакаматсу, но Киёши обманывает его и прыгает позже. Вакаматсу все равно блокирует мяч, однако Киёши удается бросить. Судья засчитывает бросок, указывает на фол Вакаматсу и назначает штрафной бросок. Киёши собирается бросать штрафной так, чтобы не попасть в кольцо. Битва за подбор разворачивается между Кагами и Аомине, который выбивает мяч на середину площадки, где никого нет. Первым туда успевает Куроко. Он отдает пас Кагами, и тот забивает. Игра заканчивается со счетом 101—100 в пользу Сейрин. После матча Куроко еле стоит на ногах, и Кагами отводит его на построение. Второй раунд научить его бросать]] До второго раунда Зимнего Кубка показывают Куроко, когда он просит Аомине научить его забивать. Это то, на что указал ему отец Рико — его неспособность забросить. Когда Куроко и Аомине находят площадку, Куроко демонстрирует ему Исчезновение, и после этого Аомине говорит Куроко, что он испытал больше эмоций, чем за долгое время. Затем он соглашается учить КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 142, Стр. 10. Во втором матче Сейрин их противником становится Старшая Школа Южная Накамия. Рико говорит, что их стиль игры отличается от стиля Сейрин, который более медленный. В стартовый состав Сейрин входят Хьюга, Изуки, Киёши, Митобэ и Тсучида, оставив их дуэт первогодок отдыхать. Куроко наблюдает со скамейки, как его команда отчаянно пытается найти свой ритм, но справляется с этим с помощью Хьюга и Рико и выигрывает матч с разницей в четыре очкаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 143, Стр. 16. Третий раунд Противник Сейрин в третьем раунде — Старшая Школа Северная Когомо. Куроко и Кагами были на скамейке первые три четверти, но команда имела преимущество во всех трех четвертях, позволив Северной Когомо добиться лидерства лишь в конце третьей четверти. В последней четверти, однако, Куроко и Кагами были выпущены на площадку, что позволило преломить ситуацию и привело к победе Сейрин над Северной Когомо с финальным счетом 87–82Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 144, Стр. 6. Четверть-финал Перед четвертой игрой Сейрин Рико говорит по телефону. Она рассказывает остальным членам команды о фаворитах, Кайджо, Шутоку и Ракузан, также выигравшим в третьих матчах, и что противник Сейрин — Старшая школа Йосен. Команда собирается в доме Кагами, где они будут смотреть матчи Йосен. Они поражены тем, что видят. Йосен полностью подавляет своих противников, с их непроницаемой защитой. Команда-противник Йосен не смогла забить ни одного мяча, общий счет этой игры 0–81Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 144, Стр. 17. Позже ночью Куроко практикуется с Аомине. Аомине говорит, что с его 70% точностью Куроко даже может что-то сделать в матче. Врывается Момои, чтобы обнять Куроко, но Аомине немедленно говорит ей уйти, если она собирается только раздражать. Куроко благодарит Аомине, но тот говорит, что единственная причина, по которой он помог, это то, что слабость Куроко действует ему на нервы. Он добавляет, что Мурасакибара силен, и даже у него есть проблемы с ним. После этого он прощается с Куроко, сказав, что в следующий раз они встретятся врагами, и они с Сацуки уходятБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 145, Стр. 4. В четверть-финале Сейрин играют против Йосен. Во время вброса мяча Мурасакибара легко обыгрывает Киёши, но судья останавливает матч, говоря, что он нарушил правила, забрав мяч еще до того, как он начал опускаться. Сейрин начинают быструю игру в пас, но им не удается забросить. Фукуи забрасывает мяч, но промахивается. Кагами и Киёши идут на подбор, но игроки Йосен легко обыгрывают их и открывают счет. Куроко использует Взрывной пас, чтобы отдать пас Изуки, который ведет мяч к кольцу противника, но сталкивается с Мурасакибарой и останавливается. Во время перерыва Киёши говорит, что нужно играть под кольцом. Во второй четверти Изуки передает ему пас, и у кольца Киёши сталкивается с Мурасакибарой, который его блокирует. Киёши использует свое право на отсрочку и передает пас Кагами, но Мурасакибара блокирует и его. Тогда Кагами отдает пас Куроко. Мурасакибара уверен, что Куроко не забьет, но замечает его необычную стойку. Он собирается блокировать его, но Куроко все равно забрасывает мяч в корзину, используя призрачный бросок, и приносит команде первые очки. Мурасакибара говорит, что удивлен тем, что первым на этом турнире ему забил именно Куроко. Куроко использует невидимый проход против Фукуи. Лиу и Мурасакибара блокируют его, но Куроко отдает пас Хьюге, который забивает. Кагами блокирует Окамуру и не дает ему забить, на подборе Киёши обыгрывает Лиу и отдает пас Хьюге, который отдает пас Куроко, и тот забивает, несмотря на блок Мурасакибары. В перерыве Рико говорит, что Сейрин должны набирать очки и без помощи Куроко, и полагается на Киёши. В третьей четверти Куроко остается на скамейке. Во время тайм-аута Кагами отдает Куроко свое кольцо и просит его выбросить. После тайм-аута Киёши опекают сразу три игрока Йосен и забирают у него мяч. В следующий раз, когда Киёши получает мяч, его снова блокируют трое, и ему приходится отдать пас Изуки. Изуки не видит иного выхода, кроме как бросить трехочковый, однако он промахивается. На подборе Мурасакибара собирается забрать мяч, когда Киёши опережает его. Сейрин радуются успеху, но Киёши вдруг падает прямо на руки Куроко. После того, как Киёши выкладывается на полную и больше не может стоять на ногах, Рико заменяет его на Куроко. Когда они оказываются рядом, Киёши просит прощения и просит Куроко обыграть их. Химуро рассказывает Мурасакибаре, как блокировать невидимый бросок Куроко, и он собирается остановить его, но оказывается, что Куроко собирается не забивать, а отдать пас Кагами. После того, как он забивает, Куроко собирается блокировать Мурасакибару, но тот его легко смещает, почти не замечая. Когда он получает мяч и поворачивается, то обнаруживает, что Куроко исчез, но когда он собирается забить, то неожиданно сбивает Куроко с ног. Дальше в течение игры Куроко использует невидимый проход, призрачный бросок и свои пасы. Третья четверть заканчивается со счетом 47–43 в пользу Йосен. За 4 секунды до конца матча, когда перевес в счете составляет 1 очко в пользу Сейрин, Мурасакибара забирает мяч и идет в атаку, но понимает, что не может прыгнуть для броска. В этот момент Куроко выбивает у него мяч. Сейрин побеждает со счетом 73–72. После игры Куроко возвращает Кагами его кольцо, сказав, что не смог его выкинуть, потому что подумал, что Кагами просит его не выкинуть, а сохранить. Полуфинал После матча Куроко возвращает Кагами его кольцо и спрашивает, почему он и Химуро не могут быть братьями и соперниками. Кагами затем уходит искать Химуро, который был с Алекс. Когда Кагами приходит, то видит, что они атакованы Хаизаки. После того как конфронтация была заглажена Кисе, Кагами возвращается и спрашивает Куроко о Хаизаки. Затем Сейрин смотрит матч Старшая Школа Кайджо vs Академия Фукуда Сого. Во время матча, когда Кисе был подавлен Хаизаки, Куроко выкрикивает из толпы, что верит в КисеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 16. Кисе пробуждает свое Совершенное Копирование и обыгрывает Хаизаки. Это решает исход: следующим противником Сейрин в полуфинале становится Кайджо. В день полуфинала Куроко и Кагами отправляются по магазинам, так как выяснилось, что у обоих нет подходящих для игры кроссовок. В одном магазине им встречается игрок Ракузана. Они быстро находят подходящую обувь для Куроко, но размера Кагами нет ни в одном магазине. Тогда Куроко звонит Момои и просит помощи. На встречу с ними Момои приходит вместе с Аомине, который приносит свои кроссовки для Кагами и предлагает сыграть за них один-на-один. Пока Кагами и Аомине играют, Куроко и Момои обсуждают, как Аомине ударил Хайзаки. Перед игрой во время разминки Касаматсу отправляет Кисе на половину площадки Сейрин для «приветствия», и Кисе забивает данк в кольцо Сейрин. В ответ на это Хьюга отправляет к Кайджо Куроко и Кагами, которые забивают алле-оп в их корзину. Перед началом игры Куроко говорит Кисе, что ненавидел его «в хорошем смысле» и считает его своим соперником еще со времен Средней Школы. Начинается игра. Куроко с мячом использует исчезающий дриблинг, чтобы обойти Хаякаву, останавливается перед Мориямой и, используя призрачный бросок, забрасывает мяч в корзину, открывая счет. Позже Куроко снова получает мяч и собирается применить исчезающий бросок, будучи уверен, что даже использовав технику Мурасакибары, Кисе не сможет его остановить, однако Кисе все же останавливает мяч. Куроко говорит, что сдается, и это его полное поражение. Он говорит, что Кисе настолько сильный противник, что ему остается только смеяться. После того, как Кисе перестает играть в режиме «идеальной копии», сказав, что выполнил свою задачу, игра Сейрин становится менее уверенной, и Рико решает выпустить на поле Фурихату, чтобы сменить темп игры. Коки, выходя на площадку, так волнуется, что даже не замечает Куроко, который пытается его подбодрить. Куроко просит Касаматсу подождать, пока Фурихата не привыкнет к обстановке, а Фурихате рассказывает, что на своем первом матче он споткнулся и разбил нос. Сейрин начинает атаку, Кагами посылает пас на половину противника, Хьюга понимает, что может не успеть за мячом, особенно когда за ним идут также Морияма и Хаякава, однако мяч перехватывает Куроко, который отдает пас Фурихате. В перерыве между четвертями Рико решает построить игру вокруг Киёши. Когда игра начинается, Киёши противостоит Кобори. К нему направляется Куроко, и Киёши делает вид, что собирается разыгрывать уже использованную схему под кольцом, однако вместо того, чтобы отдать пас Куроко, он забивает сам. После замены Кисе Сейрин играет в быстрый пас, в конце мяч оказывается у Куроко. Его блокирует Кобори, но Куроко использует призрачный бросок и забивает. В этот момент Касаматсу говорит, что разгадал секрет броска Куроко. В следующий раз, когда Куроко собирается бросать, Касаматсу выходит против него и блокирует бросок. Рико заменяет Куроко на Митобе. В середине четвертой четверти Кисе теряет терпение и собирается выйти на площадку. Он подходит к судьям и сталкивается с Куроко, который тоже собирается играть. В игре Кисе обходит сначала Кагами, а затем Киёши и забивает, Куроко и Кагами начинают контратаку, но Кисе ее останавливает. После этого Кисе копирует Взрывной пас Куроко, отдав пас Кобори, который забивает. После тайм-аута Куроко выходит против Кисе. Кисе видит, что за ним стоит Кагами, и вспоминает, как они обошли его в товарищеском матче, но считает, что в этот раз у них ничего не выйдет, однако на этот раз к Куроко и Кагами присоединяется Изуки, который хочет выбить мяч у Кисе своим «орлиным копьем», однако Кисе отдает пас Касаматсу, скопировав возможности Куроко. Зрители на трибунах начинают поддерживать Кайджо, и игрокам Сейрин становится сложнее играть. Киёши получает мяч и передает его Куроко. Позже Изуки отдает пас Киёши, но тот не может поймать мяч. В конце концов Кагами пытается блокировать Кисе, фолит и зарабатывает два штрафных. Он заявляет Кисе, чтобы тот и не мечтал о победе, и говорит, что это «наша драма». Игроки Сейрин смеются над его словами, и обстановка разряжается. Куроко говорит, что избитая фраза Кагами навела его на мысль о том, как обойти «идеальное копирование» Кисе. Он говорит, что можно предсказать, кого именно Кисе скопирует. Оставшееся время Сейрин играет против Кисе, пока Куроко наблюдает за ним. За 30 секунд до конца Киёши, Хьюга и Изуки начинают атаку беги-бросай. Киёши сталкивается с Кобори и делает вид, что собирается забить, но отдает пас Хьюге, который собирается забить трехочковый, но понимает, что не сможет. Тогда он использует дриблинг, но сталкивается с Кисе и понимает, что сейчас потеряет мяч, однако в этот момент мяч выбивает Куроко. Куроко блокирует Кисе, однако он обходит его, использовав скорость Аомине, затем обходит Кагами, дважды применив «Глаз Императора» Акаши, и собирается использовать «Молот Тора» Мурасакибары, когда Изуки выбивает у него мяч благодаря предсказанию Куроко. Мяч забирает Киёши, однако Кисе забирает у него мяч и отдает пас Касаматсу, который забивает трехочковый. За три секунд до конца игры счет составляет 80–79 в пользу Кайджо. Игроки других команд на трибуне думают, что Кайджо выиграли, однако Сейрин не сдаются. Киёши отдает пас Кагами, который бежит к кольцу противника, однако его быстро настигает Кисе. Тогда Кагами решает рискнуть и забить данк-метеор, но вовремя понимает, что не сможет. Куроко просит дать ему пас, но мяч уже вылетает из рук Кагами. Тогда он отправляет мяч в щит баскетбольной корзины, от которого мяч отскакивает в руки Куроко, и он забивает вместе с сиреной. Бросок засчитывают, и Сейрин побеждает со счетом 81–80. Финал thumb|[[Джумпей Хьюга|Хьюга шутливо наказывает Куроко]] Куроко рассказывает своим новым товарищам по команде о своем прошлом. Его страсть к баскетболу началась с того времени, которое он провел с Поколением Чудес в Teйко. Слушая историю Куроко, все знали, что их следующий соперник, Ракузан, будет нелегко победить. С Акаши и тремя из пяти Некоронованных королей у Ракузан почти невозможно выиграть. Однако Сейрин набирается смелости, и каждый сам решает, что показывать Сейрин истинную прочность достаточно, чтобы выиграть матч. После того, как все уходят из квартиры Кагами, где они слушали рассказ Куроко, Хьюга рассказывает Киёши, что это необычно для Куроко — говорить столько, ведь он всегда молчит. До сих пор он не был в полной мере частью команды Сейрин, но теперь, когда он открылся им, он стал частью. В день финала перед матчем Куроко в тренажёрном зале Сейрин готовится к финальному матчу, который определит победителя Зимнего Кубка. Он помнит все, что происходило до тех пор, как он присоединился к Сейрин. Затем он рассказывает сам, что он даст волю всем тем чувства к АкашиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 229, Стр. 19. Он затем уходит, оставив Тецую 2, которого должна забрать Алекс. В конце разминки Куроко неожиданно подходит к Акаши, говоря о своей готовности дать ответ "Что значит Победа?". Акаши также отвечает, что уже готов встретиться лицом к лицу с баскетболом Куроко. Но последний говорит, что он хочет показать ему не свой баскетбол – а баскетбол команды Сейрин! Акаши с готовностью принимает вызов.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 230, Стр. 25 Перед самым выходом площадку Рико от лица всех игроков Сейрин дарит Куроко еще один напульсник. Куроко польщен и с радостью одевает его на другую руку. Комментаторы объявляют каждого из игроков, и Куроко узнают уже многие зрители. Он выходит в стартовой пятёрке, что говорит о его значимости для Сейрин. Стартовое выбрасывание финального матча выиграет Кагами, отдавая пас к Изуки, который перенаправляет его к Куроко. Тецуя использует свой мощный Взрывной Пас 2 для начала атаки Хьюги.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 232, Стр. 10 Начало матча выходит очень интенсивным, особенно после того как партнер Куроко - Кагами - входит в потоковое состояние. Куроко и остальные поражены силой Кагами, который отлично проявляет себя как в атаке, так и в защите. Это очевидно плохо сказывается на выносливости форварда Сейрин, что замечает и тренер Рико. Поэтому она решает заменить Куроко на Митобе, который во многом возьмёт на себя защиту, а Кагами сможет атаковать в полной мере. Но это решение очень огорчает Куроко, который преисполнен боевым духом.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 233, Стр. 11 Шинджи Коганеи призывает Тецуи не отчаивается, так как он сможет проявить себя в будущем, а сейчас ему лучше приберечь свои силы. Куроко соглашается и принимается внимательно наблюдать за площадкой. Противостояние Кагами и Акаши приводит к счёту 15 - 9 в пользу Ракузан. Именно в этот момент Рико решает вывести Куроко вновь в игру. Зрители тепло присоветуют его, а Коки Фурихата понимает, что не только трибуны замечают его, но и каждый из Ракузан. Это и может отрицательно сказаться на его "невидимости". В это время Хаяма выходит на опеку Кагами, а Куроко передает "взрывной" пас Хьюге, который готовится сделать трехочковый бросок.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 236, Стр. 8 Тем не менее в траекторию вмешивается Рео Мибучи, слегка изменяя траекторию мяча задев его лишь кончиками пальцев. После этого игроки Сейрин незаметно попадают в трудную ситуацию при контратаках, так как передачи Куроко каким-то образом не проходят. Тем временем Фурихаита также замечает непростую ситуацию с Куроко на площадке и решает поделиться своими наблюдениями с тренером Рико, однако, уже слишком поздно. Игроки Ракузана снова перехватывают передачу Куроко и забивают еще один мяч. Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 236, Стр. 15 Озадаченный Хьюга спрашивает у Мибучи, как они смогли перехватить пасы Куроко, на что тот небрежно отвечает, что это вполне естественно, когда они видят пас, то они его перехватывают. В это самое время к растерянному Куроко подходит Акаши. Он объясняет, что причиной, по которой в Тейко Куроко развивал лишь свое перенаправление, является простое поддержание его "невидимости" на площадке. А с тех пор как Куроко стал использовать свои новые приемы, такие как "невидимый бросок" или "фантомный бросок", то он стал более, чем заметным игроком в матчах. Поэтому в обмен на столько "скромное сияние" он окончательно лишился своего главного козыря - "невидимости", превратившись в простого игрока с способностями среднего уровня. После этого Акаши отходит от Куроко, полностью показывая своё разочарование в нём.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 237, Стр. 4 Акаши полностью подавил настрой Куроко, а его способности полностью оказались нейтрализованы, даже "невидимый проход". В последующем игрок Ракузана блокирует и его "фантомный бросок", подтверждая худшие опасения игроков Сейрин: Куроко полностью виден, а все его атаки и проходы противники считывают. Общими усилиями Сейрин смогли достойно выстоять, закончив первую четверть с ничейным счётом 21 - 21.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 237, Стр. 13 thumb|[[Старшая Школа Сейрин|Сейрин – победители Зимнего Кубка]] Сейрин поднялись, и они объявлены в этом году чемпионами Зимнего Кубка. Между тем, в Ракузане игроки в шоке от своего поражения, как и Акаши, который, наконец, понимает, что такое поражение. Акаши описывает это, как огромную боль в груди, когда он приближается к Куроко и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Слезы видны на лице, когда он поздравляет Сейрин и Куроко с их победойБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 7. Куроко и Акаши пожимают друг другу руки и соглашаются играть друг с другом снова в будущем. Церемония начинается, и Сейрин забирают свои трофеи, наряду с Зимним Кубком. Сейрин оставляет оппонентов в зале, готовиться к будущим сражениям с СейринБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 10. thumb|left|Фото [[Поколение Чудес|Поколения Чудес от Момои Куроко]] Несколько недель спустя Сейрин продолжают тренировки для будущих матчей, чтобы не остаться позади остальных команд, которые тренируются также хорошо. Они замечают отсутствие Куроко и Кагами. Позже ониприходят и извиняются за опоздание из-за того, что получали фото от Момои с дня рождения Куроко. Фото присоединяется к остальной части команды на фотографиях в шкафчике Куроко, где также есть он и остальные из Поколения Чудес, играющие в стритбол. Куроко возобновил свою дружбу со старыми товарищами по команде и продолжает готовиться к будущим матчам с нимиБаскетбол Куроко. Глава 275. Стр. 17. Стритбол The Seirin basketball team is training in the gym when Riko informs them of Команда Джаббервок, a USA streetball basketball team which was invited to Japan to play against a Japanese university team. Instead of joining the group for a break, Kuroko and Kagami continue to practice, which their teammates note is due to the team's Interhigh results.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 12 Riko dismisses the team to continue training while inviting one of them to watch the match with her, which will be Hyūga. On the day of the match, Kuroko and Kagami watch the event thought TV, but when Команда Strky - the Japanese university team, is defeated in a mocking way, Kuroko and Kagami as well as all of the basketball players in the region are angered by the mocking gameplay of Team Jabberwock. When Kagetora proposes a rematch, Team Jabberwock accept to face the new team in a month's time. Later on, Kagetora gathers the Generation of Miracles as well as Kuroko and Kagami and forms the revenge team, Команда Vorpal Swords to defeat Team Jabberwock.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 39 As Team Vorpal Swords prepare for their training, Momoi appears and embraces Kuroko. Kagetora introduces Momoi and Riko as the team's manager and assistant manager but also the team's substitutes which are Hyūga, Takao and Wakamatsu.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 5 After the introductions, the team begins their training. During practice, Riko notices how strong the team is but comments on their synchronisation which is poor. The team takes a break to get briefed on Team Jabberwock's gameplay and style of play. Momoi informs them on Silver who has massive strength, speed and jumping power. She also informs them on Gold, who didn't reveal all of his capabilities yet. The team meeting ends with the team getting excited to face the strong opponents. Meanwhile, Kagetora excuses himself to go pay for Team Jabberwock's expenses. Kuroko spares one last look at the video before returning to practice. After six days, the team's synchronisation has improved but its still not perfect. Riko, however, notes that as they don't have anymore time, the only thing left for them to do is to trust the team. Kagetora excuses himself again to go to the club where Team Jabberwock is. As Kagetora leaves, Kise and Kagami remember the time when they faced a group of bullies at a streetball court. When Aomine asks them where Kuroko is, the two notice that he is missing.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 28 In the club, Gold questions Kagetora on why he had brought a kid with him, only for Kagetora to notice Kuroko when he introduces himself. Kuroko introduces himself as a member of the opponent team and starts questioning Gold on why "monkeys" cannot play basketball as it is for everyone, which he is then mocked for. Having heard enough, Gold stands up and kicks Kuroko to the ground and onto the table.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 34 After falling, Kuroko is pulled on his hair by Gold who threatens him for lecturing him. Gold quickly pulls back as a fist is aimed at him, which is Kagami and the Generation of Miracles arriving to help Kuroko.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 36 Team Jabberwock realise that they are their opponents for the mach and start to mock them on how weak they are. Before Silver, Kagami and Aomine could start a fight, Akashi stops them and suggests battling it out on the court, to which Kuroko agrees. Team Vorpal Swords leave with the injured Kuroko, promising to defeat Team Jabberwock.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 40 On the day of the match, the Generation of Miracles are chosen as the starters while Kuroko and Kagami are on the bench. The match begins with Aomine scoring the first points of the game.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 44 The first quarter ends up in the favour of Team Vorpal Swords, however, the team is still conscious of Jabberwock's strength. After the break and onto the second quarter, Silver begins to show his true skills, overwhelming both Aomine and Murasakibara. After getting behind on points, Kagetora calls for a time-out and decides to member change Akashi and Midorima for Kuroko and Kagami in order to gain more strength to combat Silver. Murasakibara disagrees but after Akashi's persuasion, the giant agrees and the team goes back on the court.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 40 As the Jabberwock players notice Kuroko, they mock the team for giving up already as they placed a weak player on the team. The match resumes and with the team play of Kagami and Aomine, they manage to stop Silver and his advances. Murasakibara passes the ball to Kuroko, who is unnoticed by the Jabberwock players.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 47 Способности thumb|200px|Сила Куроко в его невидимости Хоть у Куроко не сильное телосложение, и он не отличается быстротой, выносливостью и отточенной техникой, но все же каждый раз он выполняет значительную роль на площадке. Обладая великолепной наблюдательностью, он прекрасно умеет быть невидимым для зрения других людей. Куроко может выполнять незаметные и ловкие проходы, невообразимые перехваты и быстрые перенаправления мяча игрокам своей команды. Порой из-за его невидимости он может получить травму от более внушительного по телосложению игрока. Кроме того, его умения не могут действовать одинаково эффективно на протяжении всего игрового периода. Противники привыкают к его «невидимости» и тактике перенаправления, поэтому часто Куроко сажают на скамейку запасных, выводя в игру в самые решающие и значимые моменты. На первый взгляд его позиция в игре — это нечто среднее между разыгрывающим и легким форвардом. Однако, однозначно отнести его к одной из 5 позиций в баскетболе чрезвычайно трудно. Перенаправление Благодаря его неприметности и «невидимости», во время матчей на площадке Куроко действительно трудно заметить. На основе своей неприметности он развил свой главный навык — «перенаправление», или отклонениеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 209, Стр. 17. Используя свои впечатляющие результаты по наблюдению за людьми, Куроко исключительно точно улавливает момент переключения внимания оппонента на нечто другое, что позволяет ему действовать неожиданно. Когда противник не может видеть его, то Куроко с легкостью перехватывает мяч у него и отдает пас. Это происходит настолько быстро, что противники просто не могут уловить игрока, который сделал передачу. Данная техника («отклонение») способствуют усилению невидимости Куроко, и именно из-за ее использования и появилось прозвище «призрачный игрок». Куроко использует «перенаправление» в парной игре со своими товарищами по команде в стиле «пас-бросок». Поэтому перед непосредственной отдачей паса, он должен установить зрительный контакт с игроком, которому собирается сделать передачу. Это делает последнего «зеркалом» в позиции Куроко, что и является основным уязвимым моментом приема «перенаправления». Защитник просто должен смотреть не на него, а на более близких игроков, чтобы понять, в какую сторону Куроко отдаст свой пасБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 126, Стр. 13. Впервые «перенаправление» был в состоянии остановить капитан Тоо — Шоичи Имаёши. В следствие использования новых приемов Куроко, требующих более значительного удержания мяча в руках (таких как «невидимая обводка», или «фантомный бросок»), его эффект незаметности присутствия на площадке значительно сократился. Это было основной причиной, почему экс-капитан Поколения Чудес, Акаши, сказал ему отрабатывать именно свою «невидимость» и «перенаправление», а не броски. Misdirection.gif|Куроко переключает внимание Kuroko steal.gif|Куроко выбивает мяч у Касаматсу своим перенаправлением Misdirection eye-contact.gif|Куроко устанавливает контроль глаз с его напарником в пасе Невидимый пас thumb|Невидимый пас Куроко для [[Тайга Кагами|Кагами]] Исходя из своей уникальной способности отклонения, Куроко часто демонстрирует в игре перенаправление траектории мяча лишь легким касанием. Данный тип паса исключительно сложно прервать или предвидеть, поэтому он всегда приводит к забитым мячам в корзину противника. Это позволяет назвать Куроко одним из самых незаменимых игроков-распасовщиков в игре. Основной силой «невидимого паса», по словам Мидоримы, является особенность перехвата траектории мяча Куроко, которая не длится долгое время, то есть непосредственно контакт с мячом сводится до минимума благодаря отклонению. Взрывной пас thumb|«Взрывной пас» от Куроко В дополнение к его основным используемым в игре пасам, Куроко также может «подтолкнуть» мяч своему товарище по команде еще сильнее и быстрее. Обычно он переходит к данным пасам, когда оппоненты приспосабливаются к его незаметным пасам и начинают постепенно их перехватывать. При взрывном пасе, когда Куроко получает мяч, он ударяет по нему с большей силой с передачей определенного ускорения в направлении свободных игроков в команде. Сила этого паса чрезвычайно увеличивается, и мяч также перемещается очень быстро, поэтому его часто называют пламенным, или ускоряющимся пасом. Однако, из-за очевидной мощи данного паса только некоторые игроки могут успешно принять его. При его учебе в Тейко только игроки Поколения Чудес были способны результативно получать в матчах такой тип паса. В команде Сейрин Куроко передавал взрывной пас в основном Кагами и только иногда КиёшиБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр. 16. Но после значительной физической подготовки и ряда тренировочных лагерей под руководством Рико и ее отца, почти все старшеклассники в Сейрин стали способными принять данный пас, хотя, по словам Хьюги, это и до сих пор было достаточно болезненно. Во время турнира по стритболу Киёши Теппей также заметил, что может принимать взрывные пасы от Куроко, но не постоянно. Взрывной пас 2 thumb|Взрывной пас 2 Это новая, усовершенствованная версия взрывного паса. Главным отличием «взрывного паса 2» является то, что вместе с ударом ладонью по мячу Куроко добавляет еще и сильное вращение движением руки по кругу, что в свою очередь создает определенную центробежную силу при передаче. Это схоже с траекторией пули, которая вылетает из пистолета. Сила паса настолько увеличивается, что даже смогла оттолкнуть руку Аса Поколения Чудес Дайки Аомине. Данный тип паса Куроко выучил во время зимнего тренировочного лагеря по наставлению отца тренера Сейрин — Кагетора Айда. Циклон-пас thumb|«Циклон-пас» от Куроко [[Тайга Кагами|Кагами]] При определенной расстановке на площадке Куроко иногда может передать «циклон пас», при котором он с мячом в руке вращается несколько раз вокруг себя, подобно метанию, что заставляет при выпускании перелететь мячу на другой конец площадке. Данный пас, подобно циклону, очень мощный и при своем быстром прорыве непрерывно сохраняет скорость на всей траектории полета. «Циклон-пас» очень похож на «Лазерный луч Итиро» (Итиро — известный японский бейсболист, специализирующийся на подаче мяча). Впервые в сюжете Куроко продемонстрировал данный тип паса Кагами во время игры против Шутоку, как ответ на быструю контратаку снайперского броска МидоримыБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 26, Стр. 16. Невидимый проход Vanishing Drive on Midorima.png|Невидимый проход Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Невидимый проход против Такао Kuroko duck-in.png|Куроко в поле зрения оппонента Kagami misdirection.png|Переключение внимания на Кагами thumb|200px|Невидимый проход thumb|200px|Проход против Касаматсу thumb|200px|Объяснение «невидимого прохода» После сокрушительного поражения в матче с Аомине, Куроко стал усиленно тренироваться над развитием своего собственного стиля игры. Исполняя роль разыгрывающего и отдающего пасы на площадке, Куроко ранее применял свою «невидимость» и «отклонение», чтобы свести время соприкосновения с мячом к минимуму. Однако, он смог преодолеть эту уязвимую сторону, развил способность «незаметно» проходить мимо оппонента во время дриблинга, создавая при этом уникальный «невидимый проход». Эта техника оказалась достаточно эффективной, чтобы пройти через защиту Поколения Чудес и даже в противостоянии с опекой «ястребиного глаза» ТакаоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 91, Стр. 22. Развернутое объяснение данной способности было дано Мидоримой и Такао в повторной встрече команды Сейрин против Тоо. Основа данной техники заключается в перекрестно-диагональном передвижении Куроко именно в ту сторону, где поле зрения противника не действует. Куроко наклоняется в определенный угол зрения противника именно в тот удачно выбранный момент, когда соперник наиболее отвлечен игровой ситуацией. То есть одним из обязательных условий «невидимого прохода» Куроко — это наличие Кагами на заднем фоне в поле зрения противникаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 5. Своим эффектным присутствием Кагами на слабо уловимые мгновения привлекает внимание оппонента, что и делает возможным для Тецуи успешно обойти мимо игрока, ведя мяч. На данный момент единственному, кому удалось остановить «невидимый проход» Куроко, является Аомине. При их общем столкновении он просто закрыл глаза, таким образом, просто свел отвлечение Кагами на ноль. Благодаря своим усиленным рефлексам и тесной командной игре в Тейко, Аомине смог прервать обход, проследив дыхание КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 14. Обратная невидимость thumb|Эффект «обратной невидимости» Способность «обратной невидимости» проявилась после доведения до совершенства предыдущей техники Куроко — «невидимого прохода». При упорных тренировках Куроко осознал, что успешное демонстрирование в матчах его «отклонения» и «перенаправления» внимания может быть использовано и в обратную сторону, то есть в момент, когда его присутствие на площадке становится заметным, он, наоборот, привлекает внимание соперника на себя, как будто внезапно появляется игрок под номером 10. Преднамеренно не используя свою «невидимость», Куроко дает возможность своим товарищам по команде воспользоваться «невидимой» атакой. Суть данного эффекта: прекращение Куроко игры в его стиле в пользу предоставления другим игрокам Сейрин возможности свободного использования «невидимого прохода»Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 15Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 129, Стр. 4. thumb|Применение техники «обратной невидимости» на [[Рё Сакураи|Сакураи]] Как бы то ни было, существует и ряд уязвимых моментов данной техники. Во-первых, к ней можно прибегать только в конце матча, исходя из очевидного временного лимита использования данной техники. Как и при использовании «невидимых пасов», со временем соперник привыкает к этому приему и обходит «невидимость». В добавлении ко всему Куроко применяет на себя роль 10-ти Кагами, привлекая внимание, что значительно сказывается на его выносливости. Во-вторых, используя данную технику, Куроко тем самым открывает секрет его действия. Это означает, что Сейрин не смогут в дальнейшем противопоставить «обратную невидимость» на одном и том же сопернике. Так, в возможной будущей игре против столь сильной команды, как Тоо, Сейрин необходимо иметь другие тузы в рукавеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 129, Стр. 11. Призрачный бросок Kuroko's shooting form.png|Стойка при «призрачном броске» Phantom Shot.png|«Призрачный бросок» Куроко Kuroko prepares to shoot.png|Касаматсу отступает назад при броске… Kasamatsu blocks Kuroko.png|…и блокирует «призрачный бросок» В предстоящей встрече с Йосен Куроко четко осознавал свое уязвимое место, так как противники точно знали о его неспособности забивать мячи в кольцо. Именно поэтому Тецуя решил отработать свой бросок. После долгих самостоятельных тренировок он попросил помощи у Аомине. Последний, поняв абсолютную безнадежность Куроко в бросках, порекомендовал ему отказаться от стандартной техники и «отдать пас кольцу», используя свою ладонь. Таким образом, Аомине заметил, что если обычный игрок при броске использует запястье и кончики пальцев, то Куроко в этом случае испытывает явное неудобство при измерении дистанции до кольцаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 149, Стр. 5. thumb|256px|Разъяснения «призрачного броска» Благодаря подсказке Аомине, Куроко смог довести до совершенства свой собственный вид броска в корзину — «призрачный бросок». Его суть заключается в использовании ладони при подбрасывании мяча в сторону кольца, в следствие чего Курок принимает очень нетипичную начальную позициюБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 150, Стр. 5. Более того, изначально мяч находится в более низкой позиции: вместо отбрасывания от уровня головы, Куроко отталкивает мяч ладонью от груди, что заставляет противника смотреть более низко. Таким образом, при быстром изначальном выбрасывании Куроко делает траекторию мяча недосягаемой для поля зрения оппонентаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 191, Стр. 11. Используя «невидимый бросок», именно Куроко забил самое первое очко в игре против Йосен, обойдя Мурасакибару — самого высокого игрока в баскетбольной Лиге всех турниров. Тецуя повторно прибегал к данному типу броска на протяжении всего матча против Йосен, и Мурасакибара так и не смог блокировать ни один из его бросков, хотя Куроко и сам несколько раз промахивался. Секрет остановки «призрачного броска» заключается именно в положении Куроко. Чтобы блокировать мяч, оппоненту надо сделать шаг назад, увеличив тем самым расстояние до Куроко. Это приведет к более расширенному полю обозрения и сделает траекторию мяча видимой. Касаматсу был первым, кто осознал это, после чего успешно использовал при блокировке «броска» КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 191, Стр. 7. Почти Глаз Императора thumb|250px|Почти «Глаз Императора» Куроко в действии Kuroko's_EE.png|Глаз Куроко в близком рассмотрении Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Куроко предсказывает движения Кагами Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi.png|...и перехватывает мяч у Акаши Kuroko Emperor Eye.png|''Почти Императорский глаз'' Куроко в близком рассмотрении В матчах, используя свой навык «перенаправления», Куроко должен был считывать действия игроков своей команды, их планы по развитию своей игры с высокой точностью, чтобы иметь возможность выбрать наиболее подходящее время для паса. Именно из-за наивысшего уровня командной игры, достигнутого в Сейрин, «глаза» Куроко позволяли предугадывать будущее развитие игры значительно точнее и дальше «глаз» Акаши, который не был в состоянии довериться своей команде в полной мереБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 263, Стр 14. «Глаз Императора» Куроко имеет ряд отличий с данной способностью Акаши, что позволяет его назвать «'Квази-Императорским Глазом»' (почти). В большей степени почти «Глаз Императора» Куроко может предвидеть действия игроков своей команды, нежели противников, в то время как Акаши своим «глазом» может и то, и другое. Именно обучаясь и совершенствуя свой навык «Перенаправления», Куроко научился замечать малейшие изменения в действиях других игроков, тем самым умело анализируя и предвидя дальнейший исход игрового момента. В тесном сотрудничестве с игроками Сейрин он также установил высший уровень доверия, что значительно увеличило скорость анализа квази-императорского глаза КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 263, Стр. 15. Прием «алле-оп» к Кагами Прием «алле-оп» — это очень часто используемая техника в командной игре Куроко и Кагами. При попытке оппонента передачи паса Куроко, используя свое «перенаправление» перехватывает мяч и бросает его в сторону корзины. После этого Кагами совершает высокий прыжок, подхватывает мяч и забивает данк. Впервые данный прием был продемонстрирован в игре против Академии ШинкьеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 15, Стр. 4, а затем и в матче против команды СейхоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 22, Стр. 7. Отношения Тайга Кагами Куроко и Кагами — лучшие друзья. Их первая встреча произошла при вступлении в баскетбольную команду Старшей школы Сейрин. После того, как они поняли, что их собственные такие разные стили прекрасно взаимодополняют друг друга в игре, они договорились стать лучшими игроками в Японии. Применяя свою командную игру в матчах, Кагами и Куроко понимают друг друга на высоком уровне, что позволяет с уверенность назвать их высокоэффективным дуэтом-новичков СейринБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 22, Стр. 7. Куроко назвает тип их совместной игры – «свет и тень». В то время как Кагами выступает в качестве «света», Куроко всегда поддерживает его как «тень». Чем сильнее становится «свет», тем ярче и больше его «тень»Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 31. При встречи с Момои, она сказала Куроко, что его парная игра с Кагами напоминает ей их прошлый игровой дуэт с Аомине во времена Тейко. Помимо баскетбола Куроко также хорошо ладит с Кагами. Они сидят за соседними партами, много общаются в повседневной жизни после занятий. Их доверительный уровень настолько высок, что Куроко даже позволяет себе общаться с Кагами в немного комичном виде, иногда передразнивая его по-доброму. Они также могут поддержать друг друга в критические момента матча или поделиться положительными впечатлениями и воспоминаниями. Именно благодаря дружбе и командной игре с Кагами стиль игры Куроко смог стать в противопоставление другим из Поколения Чудес. Дайки Аомине Аомине был лучшим другом Куроко, а также его «светом» на играх в Средней школе Тейко. Изначально Аомине находился в первом составе клуба, а Куроко всего лишь в в третьем составе. Однако, по словам Аомине, если ты любишь баскетбол, то это не имело никакого значения. Они долгое время вместе тренировались вне основного времени и быстро подружились. Именно тогда, Аомине стал называть Куроко по-дружески Тецу. Когда Тецуя попал в основной состав, его игра и пасы была полностью синхронизирована с Дайки, выступающими на позиции бомбардира. Однажды Аомине даже сказал, что хоть они и отличаются, но баскетбол их сближает. Наблюдая за их хорошо отлаженной игрой, Мурасакибара сказал, что их стили настолько подходят друг другу, что это даже вызывает у него раздражение. Вне баскетбольной площадки они также проводили много времени, например общаясь или кушая эскимо после матчей. Со увеличением силы Аомине сильно изменился, и в конечном итоге утратил свою страсть к баскетболу, поскольку выигрывал матчи без особых усилий. Куроко пытался убедить его в том, что он когда-нибудь встретит достойного соперника, но в очередной раз в Тейко Аомине убеждался в слабой воле своих противников, столкнувшихся с его неудержимой силой. В конечном счете, он заявил, что только он сам может победить себя. И после этого Аомине стал отдаляться, и Тецуя покинул команду. Когда они встретились вновь на турнире Старших Школ, Аомине по прежнему показывал то же отношение, что и в последний год Тейко. Так например, когда Мидорима предупредил его о предстоящей серьезной встречи со школой за которую выступает Куроко, Аомине в очередной раз выразил высокомерие и безразличие. В тот день их матча он даже просыпает начало, приходя только на вторую половину. Однако, это не мешает ему полностью разгромить Сейрин, а также все приемы Куроко. После одержанной победы Аомине открыто сказал Куроко, что разочарован в его избранном стиле игры, и уверен, что он никогда не сможет победить его. Во время их повторного матча, на первом раунде Зимнего Кубка, состоялся долгожданный для Куроко матч-реванш. Вначале Тоо держали инициативу, но постепенно Куроко удивил Аомине своим улучшенным взрывным пасом и «невидимым» проходом. Но спустя некоторое время Аомине сокрушительно остановил все передачи и обводы Куроко, полностью подавив его. После этого матч во многом перешел в соперничество между Кагами и Аомине, находящимся в то время на одинаковом уровне развития сил. Неожиданно для всех Куроко сумел вернулся в игру и использовал свое новый прием — «обратную невидимость», который помог Сейрин сократить разрыв в очках. Куроко даже сумел заставил Аомине впервые промахнуться мимо кольца. На пике своего волнения и концентрации Аомине вошел в «Зону» — потоковое состояние наивысшего уровня рефлексов и реакции. Кагами также последовал его примеру и вошел в «Зону», и на последних секундах их противостояния последний все-таки смог одержать нелегкую победу над Аомине. За то, что Куроко подарил ему истинного противника и заставил его сыграть во всю силу Аомине проникся благодарностью к своему другу. После матча Дайки с Тецуей по их общей традиции ударили кулакам в приветствии, пообещав друг другу встретиться в матче еще раз. Из-за проигрыша в этом тяжелом матче Аомине вернул себе былую страсть к баскетболу и наслаждение игрой, а также вновь стал воспринимать Куроко как своего друга. В последствии он даже согласился ему помочь в умении попадать в кольцо, которое потом легло в основу его «фантомного» броска. Рёта Кисе Во времена учебы в Тейко Куроко был первым наставником Кисе, непосредственно перед его переходом в первый состав. Тецуя не воспринимал непочтительность Кисе к себе, и даже игнорировал громкие вызовы последнего по сражаться за место в основном составе Тейко. Тем не менее, Куроко уважал энтузиазм Кисе, обучая его одному из принципов игры: наиболее важным для команды является то, что игрок считает нужным сделать ради неё. Позже в их совместном матче Кисе увидел и по достоинству оценил способности Куроко, как «призрачного» игрока. После этого он проникся глубоким уважением к нему, считая, что стиль игры Тецуи относится к своеобразному виду самопожертвования на благо общей пользы команды. Именно это самоотверженная «жертва» для команды сделало Курок в глазах Кисе по настоящему удивительным. Куроко стал одним из немногих людей, кого Кисе признал по достоинству и начал называть «Курокочи». Уже при их встречи во времена Старшей Школы Кисе всегда проявлял чрезмерную дружелюбность и активность, называя их самыми лучшими друзьями. Однако сам Куроко это отрицал, утверждая, что они были просто товарищами в команде. Куроко открыто выражал апатичность по отношению к сверхактивности Кисе, и порой попрекая последнего, если тот "перегибал палку". В фанбуке Кисе даже сказал, что Куроко был единственным близким ему человеком в Тейко, в то время, как Куроко ответил, что он был близок с Аомине. Тем не менее, несмотря на всю возможную «холодность» Тецуя однажды сказал, что всегда уважает Кисе как баскетбольного игрока, чувствуя особую ответственность в качестве его первого наставника. Он всегда верил в его способности и даже сказал ему, что не будет удивлен в любом случае, будь то Аомине или Кисе победителем в матче между Тоо и КайджоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 13 Кисе был благодарен за такую поддержку. Когда Кисе стоял на грани отчаяния и был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться своему давнему противнику — Шого Хаизаки, именно Куроко, встав с трибун. громко прокричал слова-поддержки для Кисе.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 16. То, что Куроко верит в его, придало Кисе огромные силы, и он смог превзойти себя, применив в действии «идеальные копии» всех игроков Поколения Чудес, чтобы окончательно сокрушить Хаизаки. Позже, в их совместной полуфинальной игре, Куроко признался что всегда воспринимал Кисе, как своего истинного соперника. Это было большим толчков для Кисе, своеобразное признание его способностей и сокрушительной силы заставило его с новыми силами проявить в себе дух соперничестваБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 184, Стр. 15. Сацуки Момои Куроко и Момои познакомились еще в Средней Школе Тейко. Изначально Момои не обращала на Куроко активного внимания, в первую очередь из-за его незаметности. Однако увидев способности Куроко в игре, она была поражена его удивительным и неповторимым талантом и особенно тем, что именно его технику она так и не могла «расшифровать» аналитически. На тот момент Момои не знала о скрытом внутри нее чувстве влюбленности и просто относилась к Куроко с восторгом. Однажды Куроко подарил ее очень редкую выигрышную палочку от эскимо, и именно тогда Момои поняла, что окончательно влюбилась в негоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14. В дополнительном рассказе серии «Replace» было показано, как однажды Куроко защитил Момои от 5-ти наглых старшеклассников, вызвав их на баскетбольный матч. Это еще больше укрепила чувства Момои. Во время их общей учебы в Тейко, будучи менеджером в команде, Момои всяческими способами проявляла свое внимание и чувства, однако, Куроко реагировал на все эти проявления достаточно нейтрально, хоть влюбленность Момои была очевидна для всех окружающих. Таким образом, Момои искренне считает Куроко своим парнем, хотя сам Тецуя продолжает это отрицать. Они порой ходили на свидание, но если Момои видела в этом романтический подтекст, то Куроко считал это проявлением их совместной дружбы. Тем не менее, он проявляет к девушке очевидную доброту и галантность, защищает её и всегда при необходимости поддерживает. Он часто при необходимости провожает Момои домой вечером. Благодаря его прекрасному знанию о необходимости бережного и чуткого отношения к девушкам, Куроко может поддержать Сацуки в трудный момент. Также он доказал, что хорошо знает, как вести себя на свиданиях. Перед Зимним Кубком, когда Момои расстроилась из-за грубого отношения Аомине, Куроко легко нашел слова, чтобы подбодрить девушку. Однако до сих пор их отношения, как парень-девушка, можно считать неофициальными. Шинтаро Мидорима Как и другие игроки Поколения Чудес Куроко и Мидорима признают и уважают способности друг друга. Однако, сам Куроко признается, что ему труднее всего ладить с именно Мидоримой. По словам Шинтаро, это из-за несовместимости их типов крови. Также его ужасно раздражает выбор Куроко в качестве своей Старшей Школы — Сейрин. Так как он признает его способности, как сильного противника, Мидорима вначале был разочарован его выбором «слабой» и молодой команды, которая не могла бы дать раскрыться потенциалу Куроко в полную меру во время матчаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 27, Стр. 17. В отличие от Аомине, который понимает игру Куроко благодаря своим инстинктам и их прежней синхронизации и партнерству, Мидорима хорошо понимает именно теоретические аспекты способностей Куроко. Однажды Куроко открыто заявил, что Мидорима умен, но порой ведет себя очень глупо. Например, в споре с Кисе о лучшем баскетбольном приеме. По мнению Куроко, трехочковые дальние броски Шинтаро действительно поразительны, однако именно мощные данки Кагами могут поднять боевой дух команды гораздо выше. Сейджуро Акаши Именно Акаши был первым, кто раскрыл истинный талант Куроко, а также тем, кто обучил его техникам в баскетболе и помог усилить его способности. Благодаря Акаши, Куроко попал из третьего в основной состав Тейко. Как и другие бывшие товарищи по команде, Куроко уважает Акаши и немного побаивается его. Это было показано на начальных этапах Зимнего Кубка, когда Тецуя повиновался вызову Акаши без всяких вопросов. В новелле Куроко упомянул: «Если бы Акаши был учителем, то его уроки были бы чрезвычайно понятными». Атсуши Мурасакибара Хотя Куроко глубоко уважает Мурасакибару, как человека, они плохо ладят друг с другом во времена Тейко. Основной причиной было отсутствие у Мурасакибары страсти в баскетболе. Именно поэтому, не смотря на взаимное уважение и признание способностей друг друга, они часто ссорились, когда вопрос заходил о баскетболе и воле духа. Вне площадки Куроко называет Мурасакибару «ребенком, который ведет себя не совсем адекватно». Со стороны Мурасакибары серьезность и настроенность Куроко сильно раздражает его, но он признает его в какой-то степени равным другим из Поколения Чудес. Во время их встреч Мурасакибара часто разговаривает с ним в шутливой манере, поглаживая по голове, что очень сильно раздражает КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр. 2. Аомине как-то отметил, что их взгляды на баскетбол слишком разные: Атсуши выигрывал из-за врожденного таланта, не особо видя в этом удовольствие, в то время как Куроко старался изо всех сил, не имея таланта, испытывая огромную радость от победы. Также Куроко не нравилась привычка Мурасакибары препятствовать игроку, который пытался приложить все усилия в противостоянии сопернику. Шигехиро Огивара В пятом классе Куроко заинтересовался игрой в баскетбол после просмотра матча по телевизору. Он решил начать тренироваться на площадке в соседнем дворе. Именно там Тецуя встретил Огивару — приветливого парня, который уже умел играть в баскетбол. Огивара предложил научить Куроко игре, и они быстро стали лучшими друзьями. Перед поступлением в Среднюю Школу Огивара был вынужден переехать, но они дали друг другу обещания встретиться в составах баскетбольных команд своих Старших Школ. Однако, команда Огивары проиграла Тейко. При этом команда Куроко вела себя очень высокомерно, поэтому Огивара полностью утерял свою волю к игре в баскетбол. Тем не менее, он все еще продолжал верить в Куроко, оставил ему черный напульсник, как своеобразный символ дружбу и веру Огивары. В финальном матче Зимнего Кубка неожиданно Огивара появляется со своим товарищем по команде. Он в самый важный момент, когда команда Сейрин теряла боевой дух, крикнул слова поддержки Куроко, а тот увидел в его руках баскетбольный мяч. Не так много известно о взаимодействии давних друзей после матча, но можно предположить, что Огивара вернул свою любовь к баскетболу и не испытывал каких-либо негативных чувств и обид по отношению к Куроко. Команда Сейрин Несмотря на свой привычно-невозмутимый вид, Куроко глубоко уважает своих сэмпаев и дружелюбно относится к другим первогодкам. Он стал довольно близок с Теппеем Киёши, однажды признавшись, что хотел иметь бы именно такого старшего брата. Тем не менее, он немного опасается своего тренера Рико, как и остальные из команды, за ее убийственные навыки в кулинарии, а также за привычку вымещать на них свое недовольство. Другие *Казунари Такао при встрече с Куроко во время матча на Межшкольных между Сейрин и Шутоку. В разговоре Такао открыто выразил свое отношение к Тецуи, как к своему сопернику, из-за схожести их стилей и исполняемых функций на площадкеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 27, Стр 12. Несмотря на это, Такао и Куроко в обычной жизни неплохо ладят и общаются. Куроко даже прячется вместе с Такао, чтобы пошпионить за разговором между Кагами и Мидоримой во время Летнего тренировочного лагеряБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 61, Стр 14. *Макото Ханамия изначально ужасно разозлил Куроко из-за своего садистского характера и стремления травмировать игроков, которые играют в баскетбол со страстью. В последствии Ханамия нередко во время общего матча угрожал Куроко, но страсть игры в баскетбол Тецуи в конечном итоге заставило замолчать ХанамиюБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 107, Стр 13. *Папа Мбай Сики при первой встрече принял Куроко за ребенка, даже приподняв небрежно над землей. Папа открыто выразил свое высокомерное отношение к игрокам Поколения Чудес, посчитав что все в их составе маленькие дети, схожие по комплекции с КурокоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 14, Стр 18. *Чихиро Маюзуми стал основным оппонентом Куроко во время финала Зимнего Кубка. Куроко был чрезвычайно потрясен, увидев, что Маюзуми обладают одинаковой способностью «перенаправление», как и он. Когда Куроко шел на скамью запасных в 3-ей четверти, Маюзуми высокомерно сказал, что превосходит Куроко, который стал устаревшей моделью «призрачного» 6-го игрока. Вспоминая ранние слова Такао, Куроко, наконец, понял смысл относительно неприязнь игроков, которые сходны в его стиле. В итоге Куроко стал бороться за звание фантомного шестого игрока и, наконец, обрел способности, чтобы противостоять Маюзуми. Однако, они оба имеют очевидные схожие черты: обладая «незаметностью», наслаждаются чтением книг, а также оба «раскрыли» свою роль после встречи с Акаши. Цитаты *''"Я актер второго плана, тень... Но чем ярче свет, тем тень становится темнее. Тем самым она еще больше выделяет свет. Как тень главного актера, я сделаю тебя, свет, сильнейшим в Японии"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 55. *"Когда ты начинаешь ненавидеть то, что любил, это причиняет сильную боль"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 19, Стр. 15. (обращаясь к Тайге Кагами) *"Но какой в этом смысл, если ты победишь один! Ты говорил. что хочешь победить "Поколение Чудес". Но ты мыслишь совсем как они! Даже если мы выиграем Шутоку "по-твоему", никто не будет счастлив! (…) В таком случае, что для тебя "Победа"? Даже если ты ведешь в счете, звучит финальный свисток... И никто этому не рад, это "победа"?"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 32, Стр. 18 (отчитывая Тайгу Кагами) *"Когда шансы на победу равны 0, тогда игроки сдаются. Терпеть не могу сдаваться, когда шансы равны нулю. Это еще не конец!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 51, Стр. 12 (обращаясь к Дайки Аомине) *"...Хватит прикалываться. Я предпочел бороться, потому что был уверен, что принцип игры Поколения Чудес был неправильным. Но они никогда не сделали ничего столь же подлого, как это делаешь ты! Используя подобные методы, думаешь, ты смеешь разрушить наши... наших семпаев... мечты каждого из нас!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 107, Стр. 12 (обращаясь к Макото Ханамия) *"Не в следующий раз... Мы выиграем сейчас!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 12 (игрокам Академии Тоо) *"Ведущий игрок, который взваливает себе на плечи мечты всей команды, никогда не проиграет! Потому что... я верю в Кагами-куна!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 135, Стр. 12(обращаясь к Дайки Аомине) *"Я определенно не проиграю такому, как ты который отвергает тяжелую работу других людей"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 158, Стр. 12. (обращаясь к Атсуши Мурасакибара) *"Баскетбол не настолько прост, чтобы для выигрыша достаточно было быть большим, Мурасакибара-кун."'' (обращаясь к Атсуши Мурасакибара) *''"Я тоже завидую тебе, Аомине-кун, и остальным ребятам. Если бы я мог, я бы делал данки, забивал трехочковый или обходил моих соперников. Но нет смысла рыдать над тем, что я не могу сделать! Поэтому я решил поставить все на мои пассы"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 220, Стр. 15. (обращаясь к Аомине) *"Почему? Обещание, которое мы дали друг другу, так и не исполнилось? Я не слышу голоса моих товарищей по команде... Очевидно, что мы выиграли. Но почему у меня болит в груди? Болит так сильно, что я не могу дышать. Это... это то, что они называют "победой"?"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 226, Стр. 19 (после третьей победы Тейко в Национальных) *"Титул "Призрачного Шестого Игрока". Прости но... не думаю, что все же готов уступить его"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 248, Стр. 19. (обращаясь к Чихиро Маюзуми) Интересные факты ]] thumb|Косплейный рисунок Фудзимаки из [[Баскетбол Куроко: Официальная Фанкнига "Курофес"|"Курофеса": Куроко - учитель классической литературы в очках]] *В дополнительной Фанкниге "Энциклопедия Персонажей" был опубликован вариант эскизов ранних концепции персонажа. Как видно, образ Куроко не очень изменился, однако в ранних эскизах он был менее мрачным и более «невидимым». *На первом Опросе на популярность Куроко занял первое место с 2625 голосами. Лидировал он и во втором опросе, набрав 2242 голоса. На третьем этапе он уступил первенство Сейджуро Акаши, заняв второе место. *Согласно анализу кандзи его фамилия (黒 '"Куро"' и 子 '"ко") дословно расшифровывается как "черное дитя" ( или человек на заднем плане). В Японии так называют театральных ассистентов-суфлёров, а в театре Кабуки - одетых в черное помощников, убирающих различный реквизит со сцены,и ещё в мифологии обозначает Куроко «чёрный лис» — кицунэ чёрного окраса Также первое кандзи 黒 '''"Куро" означает "черный", указывая на роль "тени", которую он исполняет. Его имя (テツヤ "тецуя") написано на катакане, и ничего не значит. Однако, если написать имя "Тецуя" иероглифами (哲也), то получиться значение "философия", "имеющий мудрость", или "выделяющийся в проницательности". *Толкание мяча кулаком — это нарушение правил в баскетболе. Поэтому, когда был опубликован 4-ый Том Манги, в его приеме «Взрывного паса» кулак был заменен на ладоньБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр. 16. «Взрывной Пас 2» — также в последствии осуществлялся с помощью ладони. *Большинство персонажей, обращаясь к Куроко, видоизменят его имя: Рёта Кисе — «Куроко-ччи», Атсуши Мурасакибара —«Куро-чин» или «Куроша», Дайки Аомине — «Тецу», Сацуки Момои — «Тецу-кун», а Сейджуро Акаши — просто Тецуя. *Согласно "''Энциклопедии Персонажей''": **Качества, которые он больше всего ценит в девушках, — вежливость и доброта. **Альтернативная профессия Куроко — воспитатель в детском саду. **Его любимый напиток (и одновременно «еда») — ванильный коктейль. **Его хобби — чтение (в основном литературные произведения), а также наблюдение за людьми. **Его особый навык — исполнение простых фокусов. **Его девиз: «''Одна возможность, одна встреча«''. Данное японское выражение означает, что надо беречь каждую встречу, так как она может никогда не повторится. *Из интервью Kiseki no Himitsu («Тайны Чудес») стало известно, что: **В свои выходные он часто ходит в библиотеку. Именно чтение можно назвать его вторым увлечением после баскетбола. **Он начал играть в баскетбол после просмотра матчей по телевизору, ему показалось это очень интересным. **Игрок, который из Поколения Чудес ближе всего ему, это Аомине, а наименее — Мидорима. **Своим самым ярким воспоминанием из Средней Школы он называет школьный фестиваль. **На данный момент в Сейрин лучше всего он ладит с Кагами. **На вопрос, в какой вещи он плох, Куроко ответил: «в таких вещах, как оживить вечеринку, сказав что-то интересное». **Хоть бывает и тяжело, но в основном Куроко считает, что баскетбол — это весело. **Своим бывшим партнером он называет Аомине, а настоящим — Кагами. Кисе считает другом, а Мурасакибару — другом с вопросительным знаком. Момои он называет своей девушкой, но также под вопросом. А Мидориму считает человеком, с которым трудно общаться. **Слово, которое Куроко любит добавлять в конце фраз: «''desu»''"Энциклопедия Персонажей". *Согласно «''Курофесу''»'': **Его первоначальный игрок-оппонент — Огивара. Он же его друг и первый учитель игры в баскетбол. *Изначально планировалось, что Куроко и Акаши будут родными братьями. Однако Фудзимаки отказался от этой идеи, хотя прически у персонажей остались похожие"Курофес". *Из рубрики «Вопросы и Ответы» стало известно, что: **Во время Тейко его рост составлял 155 см. **Куроко живет со своими родителями и бабушкой. **Его лучший школьный предмет — Классический и Современный Японский язык. **Он не любит Коко-Колу, просто потому что не может пить газированные напитки. **Он унаследовал от матери внешность и свою "невидимость", в то время как характером пошел в отца. *Куроко очень редко бросает мяч в корзину, его первый бросок был показан только в 145-ой Главе. В официальном матче это был бросок на игре четверть-финала Зимнего Кубка против команды ЙосенБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 148, Стр 14. *У Куроко есть привычка надевать или поправлять черный напульсник перед началом игры. Данный напульсник во времена Средней Школы носил его друг — Огивара. *Во времена баскетбольного клуба Тейко у Куроко было узорно-показательное посещение тренировокБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 227, Стр. 9. *В школе его самыми успешными предметами были: история и географияБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 37, Стр. 13. *Куроко — участник Школьного Литературного КружкаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 18. *Номер студенческого ID Куроко — 102153Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 10 . *Его техника «Перенаправления» было позаимствована из книги «Искусство Манипуляции Взглядом» и развита благодаря его уникальной наблюдательности и невидимости среди окружающих. *Куроко может использовать свою ''Невидимость и для развлечений. Например, при исполнении фокуса для своих друзейБаскетбол Куроко: Экстра Эпизод. *Актёр Кеншо Оно, озвучивающий Куроко, поёт эндинг «FANTASTIC TUNE», опенинг ZERO, а также саундтрек к фильму Against The Wind. thumb|thumb|180px|Куроко в San Antonio Spurs *При совместном проекте Last Game & NBA автор Тадатоси Фудзимаки решил представить Куроко, играющим в команде San Antonio Spurs. Стиль данной техаской команды НБА отличителен своей бескорыстностью, а также высоко координируемой совместной работой. *Стало известно, что во времена Тейко Момои с Куроко ходили на свидание в кино на Хатико. После просмотра девушка очень сильно растрогалась, поэтому их встреча перестала быть свиданием.Вопросы и ответы Фудзимаки в Jump Festa 2017 *Любимый фильм Куроко – «Останься со мной».Вопросы и ответы Фудзимаки из новеллы второй компиляции *Из экстра издания манги Replace+ Разговоры с Момои стало известным, что любимым баскетболистам Куроко является Коби Брайант, а в качестве любимых актрис не может выделить никого.Баскетбол Куроко: Replace+ Экстра 7 Ссылки Навигация en:Tetsuya Kuroko pl:Tetsuya Kuroko es:Tetsuya Kuroko fr:Tetsuya Kuroko it:Tetsuya Kuroko id:Tetsuya Kuroko ja:黒子テツヤ zh:黑子哲也 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:Средняя Школа Тейко Категория:Старшая Школа Сейрин Категория:Команда Vorpal Swords Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод